La hora alegre de Mori
by Ishtar Von Diego
Summary: One shot. ¿Por qué no existe una categoría que sea sólo sex? Porque aquí no hay amor ni romance. Como mucho autoayuda. Si te surge un contratiempo en medio de clase, tienes que saber actuar rápido.


**Ésta es una historia muy cortita de la que culpo a casi en exclusiva a la nueva campaña ****masculina de Emilio Tucci, y a que ahora mismo es muy tarde y tengo bastante sueño. Cuando tengo sueño digo bastantes tonterías de las que no me arrepiento a la mañana siguiente, y en general me lo paso bastante bien (risas). Pero¿quién se pone a escribir algo así a las diez y media de la noche, cuando al día siguiente se levanta a las seis?**

**No considero que en ella salga una verdadera OC, por que simplemente tenía que ser una compañera de la clase de Mori y Hani, pero la princesa engreída del primer tomo no me motivaba para nada. **

**Disclaimer: Instituto Ouran Host Club no me pertenece (eso es algo que todos sabemos) Este fic tiene contenido sexual explícito y puede dañar la imagen que muchas de nosotras tenemos de Takashi Morinozuka. Pero hay que recordar que el pobre no es de piedra. **

**Dedicado aNaleeh, a ver si se anima a ponerse purpurina en el escote. También a Luanda, por saber que la de las fotos no era yo (y todavía no he logrado averiguar cómo lo ha hecho). Y se lo dedico fundamentalmente a todos los que han escrito alguna vez un fic "inverosímil".**

**La hora alegre de Mori**

Todo había ocurrido por culpa de la pánfila profesora de inglés. Bueno, eso no era del todo cierto. Seguramente la culpa la tenían las hormonas. Pero si la amargada de la profesora no les obligase a escribir sus ejercicios a lápiz, no se le habría caído a Sakurako al suelo. Lo cierto era que, por alguna razón, todas las alumnas de 3º A se volvían inexplicablemente torpes a la hora de sostener un lápiz, y éstos rodaban libres por el suelo del aula. No obstante era la primera vez que se le caía a ella. Sakurako era una jovencita muy mona, cuya familia se dedicaba a la exportación de hermosos grabados orientales desde tiempos inmemoriales. Su pelo castaño claro caía lánguidamente sobre sus hombros, enmarcando unos ojos marrones. Aunque en general era bastante seria, cuando estaba con sus amigas en petit comité dejaba escapar con frecuencia vigorosas carcajadas.

Al ir a borrar un verbo mal conjugado, el lápiz 2-B rodó a traición por toda la superficie de la mesa, rebotando contra el suelo. Nadie se dio cuenta salvo Takashi, que siempre se sentaba detrás. Y pudo observar desde primera fila cómo Sakurako se agachaba a recogerlo del suelo. No solo no flexionó las rodillas, sino que al curvar la espalda sus nalgas quedaron hermosamente delineadas bajo la falda del uniforme. De manera automática, Takashi fue inclinándose con cuidado en busca de una mejor perspectiva.

Mitsukuni, sentado dos asientos más a la derecha, se limitó a continuar los ejercicios con una sonrisa con doble sentido. No había por qué preocuparse, Mori era todo un caballero. Sabía qué hacer en cada momento.

-¿Me permite ir al excusado? – la profesora levantó vista de la revista de prensa amarilla que estaba leyendo, para mirar con cierta extrañeza a uno de sus alumnos más formales.

Hacía poco más de diez minutos que la clase había comenzado, y entre las lecciones tenían tiempo suficiente para lo que necesitaran, incluso si no era el recreo. Pero como la conducta de Takashi siempre había sido ejemplar, asintió; volviendo con fruición a la revista, sin constatarse de la postura tensa de Mori, que salió de la clase con una inusitada velocidad. No redujo la marcha hasta que llegó a los lavabos y se encerró en uno de ellos; echando el pestillo. Sin ninguna ceremonia se bajó los pantalones y los calzoncillos de cangrejos y se sentó en la taza del váter. Su entrepierna había comenzado a recibir un aflujo masivo de sangre, y se erguía orgullosa, proclamando al mundo que su dueño era un Morinozuka bien macho. Todo un semental pura sangre.

Y, a pesar de todo, todavía no se le había puesto dura del todo. Si se hubiese quedado cinco minutos más en clase, todo el mundo se habría enterado. Podría haber marcado a Sakurako para toda la vida, y con un trauma así, quién sabe a qué mundo de perversiones se habría encaminado ella después. El mal ya estaba hecho, y sólo quedaba una salida. Se sentía un poco violento, pero mentiría si dijese que no le estaba gustando sentir su mano subir hasta su glande, retirar el prepucio y acariciar la suave zona que habitualmente permanecía oculta, y que estaba empezando a adquirir un color que iba del malva al morado. Sentía palpitar las venas al tiempo que su miembro se iba endureciendo progresivamente. Incluso se planteó el sentarse un rato sobre su mano derecha, para que se le durmiese un poco y perdiese la sensibilidad. Sería como si fuera Sakurako la que le estaba masturbando. Era una chica bastante común, cuyo punto fuerte parecía residir en esos glúteos que envidiaban muchas de sus compañeras. Como era bastante práctica, la opción de unos implantes de silicona quedaba descartada, por no mencionar que el culo respingón debía ser cosa de familia. Pero por el momento parecía que las fantasías con sus nalgas eran más que suficiente estímulo sexual. ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre sodomía y sexo anal¿Por qué uno está penalizado por el código penal y el otro no? Le habría encantado notar la tibieza de su culo rodeando su pene. Se habría corrido casi al instante. Sólo de fantasear con ello ya parecía que se aproximaba al clímax. Su mano iba más deprisa, extendiendo por todo su miembro las secreciones preseminales. Ello no hacía sino contribuir a magnificar la experiencia. Pensó en comprarse un tubito de lubricante para la próxima vez que a Sakurako se le cayese el lápiz. Una o dos lascivas gotas de sudor perlaban su frente. Su mano izquierda se recargaba en la pared, pues aún sentado comenzaba a sentir flojedad en las piernas. Intentaba controlar sus gemidos, pero no podía hacer nada con los jadeos fruto de su respiración desacompasada. ¿Cómo serían los pezones de Sakurako? Se los imaginaba pequeños, de un dulce rosa; y tiernos. Sus pechos no eran muy grandes, pero tenían una forma muy bonita. Y una delicada pendiente conducía a lo que seguro que era un tímido ombliguito. Sus caderas... y al pensar en su sexo, virgen aún; no explorado todavía; casi se sintió desfallecer. Mientras su mano derecha continuaba moviéndose sin pausa, con la izquierda acarició y apretó ligeramente sus testículos, más tensos de lo normal. Era algo que lo volvía loco. Le gustaría comprobar si de verdad tenía el tacto de los pétalos de rosa.

En esos momentos su imaginación cabalgaba desbocada hasta el punto de casi sentir las paredes vaginales de Sakurako comprimir sensualmente su miembro. Notó cómo todas sus resistencias caían en el momento exacto en el que llegaba al orgasmo. Se quedó quieto, desmadejado, mientras sentía entre sus manos las últimas sacudidas palpitantes. Había dejado el baño hecho un desastre, parte del semen había manchado la puerta, el resto se había repartido entre sus manos y el suelo. ¿A qué sabría su propia esencia? Nunca la había probado. Vacilante, se chupó el pulgar. No le gustó demasiado, y decidió que nunca le pediría a su mujer que se tragase su semen. Si ella quería, sería otra cuestión. Hay que tener muy en cuenta los sentimientos de las damas. Cuando ya se estaba subiendo los pantalones, se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo. Una voz burlona se atrevió a preguntar:

-Takashi¿necesitas ayuda¿quieres que entre a hacerte un trabajo manual?

-No hace falta- contestó mientras abría la puerta.- Ya he terminado.- Lo miró con reproche.- Nunca me has hecho un trabajo manual; Mitsukuni.

-Pero en clase se te veía muy interesado... Y te has pasado dentro un buen rato. Ni merece la pena que volvamos a clase de inglés.

-Hmm...- Takashi seguía pensando en el culo de Sakurako.

* * *

Esa misma tarde, cuando Sakurako regresó a su casa, se encontró su cuarto repleto de rosas rojas: los pétalos de rosa cubrían las caras alfombras y la cama, las flores adornaban toda superficie existente y colgaban como bellas guirnaldas de las ventanas. Y, por si fuera poco, sobre la cama había un discreto paquete envuelto en papel de seda. La cara de Sakurako reflejó la más pura perplejidad al ver que contenía un tanga violeta con delicados bordados de pétalos de rosa. Y ninguna tarjeta. 


End file.
